


Tea Party | Yuri On Ice

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark fic, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Mystery, Mystery Stories, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, Suspense, murders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Una invitación ha aparecido en tus frías manos, la oscuridad te rodea pero la luminiscencia de ese trozo de papel te reconforta. Sigue su calidez hasta la extravagante escenografía que la muerte tiene preparada para ti, toma asiento y goza de los extraños platillos.Alice, tu eres nuestro invitado especial.¡Diviértete![Especial de Halloween]





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> ❥ Basado en el AU «Alice in Wonderland».
> 
> ❥ Final basado en la película «Don't worry, I'm a ghost».
> 
> ❥ Se utilizará OoC * y OC* así que si no te gusta que haya este tipo de cambios te recomiendo no leer este fanfic.
> 
> *OoC: Out of Character (fuera de personaje).
> 
> *OC: Original Character (personaje original).
> 
> ❥ Advertencia: Contiene algunas escenas de violencia . Si eres sensible a ciertos temas, de igual forma, te recomiendo no leer.
> 
> ❥ Alice no tiene un género definido (por el momento) por lo que a veces se refieren a este personaje como un él y otras como un ella (abunda este último).
> 
> ❥ A simple vista parecerá una serie de one shots unidos por la historia de Alice pero ten paciencia, la historia está en progreso y más adelante se explicará ese detalle.
> 
> ❥ Fanfic publicado originalmente en el 2017, por lo cual la narración es más simplona a comparación de lo que escribo hoy en día. 
> 
> Gracias por tu atención y disfruta la lectura...Alice.

—Alice...

No hay nadie a tu alrededor.

—Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice...

No hay nadie a tu alrededor, ¿será que te llaman a ti?

—Alice, tus manos.

Son albas con un matiz gris, muy finas y alargadas.

—Alice, la invitación.

Pones más atención a tus manos y comienzas a distinguir un trozo de papel sobre ellas, la oscuridad que te rodea se disuelve un poco, solo lo suficiente para que las letras doradas del papel sean legibles.

**_"Saludos, querida Alice._ **

**_Te damos la buena noticia de que has sido invitado a nuestra permanente fiesta de té._ **

**_Esperamos tu presencia en nuestro maravilloso jardín botánico, solo cruza la madriguera del conejo para llegar hasta nosotros."_ **

_«¿Soy Alice?»_

Das un paso al frente sin desprender la vista de la invitación, tu pie es arrastrado por una viscosa sustancia, la oscuridad te envuelve por completo y cuando te percatas ya estás cayendo por un estrecho agujero, las raíces desgarran tu piel, la tierra ensucia tu rostro, tu visión se vuelve borrosa y pierdes la conciencia.

Al despertar la luz artificial lástima tus ojos, parpadeas con dificultad, por cada intento de recobrar la visibilidad descubres algún objeto nuevo que te acompaña.

Extravagantes y enormes plantas.

Lámparas de todos los tamaños y formas.

Una mesa con más de una decena de asientos.

La mesa ahora tiene apetitosos platillos, decenas de tazas de té, teteras de distintos tamaños, formas y colores.

Aquí es cuando te das cuenta que estás sentado en una confortable silla. Alguien posa su mano sobre tu hombro, te estremeces un poco y sin girar asientes.

—Alice, es un gusto tenerte aquí.

Aquella voz es fría y áspera pero te es familiar, como de algún sueño lejano, te armas de valor y te giras un poco para ver a la persona detrás de ti.

Ahogas un grito, su rostro (si es que a eso se le puede llamar rostro) es un revoltijo de cada parte de su cuerpo, algunos dedos saliendo de la mejilla, los ojos son sustituidos por trozos de carne palpitante, la nariz esta más cerca de la frente, la boca esta de forma vertical en el cuello del sujeto y así entre otros detalles que te asquean descifrar.

Lo único que tiene de normal el espécimen frente a ti es el traje de mayordomo que porta con orgullo, bajas la mirada y regresas a tu posición inicial.

—Oh, mi querida Alice. No era mi intención provocar en ti tal incomodidad, ya verás que al final de la fiesta todo regresa a la normalidad.

Cierras tus puños con fuerza y los dejas descansando sobre la mesa.

No quieres seguir aquí pero, _¿a dónde podrías huir?_

Antes no estabas en algún sitio, tu única compañía era la oscuridad, el frío y la soledad. Aquí por lo menos tienes la compañía de esa...cosa.

Niegas con la cabeza y alzas la vista, una linda tetera llama tu atención, la sujetas con cuidado e intentas servirte té pero, por desgracia, está vacía.

—Alice. — _Mixture_ (como te obligas a llamar a esa _cosa_ ) te regaña—. El té se sirve hasta el final, no seas impaciente.

Frunces el ceño ante tal comentario, no eres un experto en fiestas de té pero por sentido común debería ser la bebida principal, _¿no?_

Mixture parece leer tu mente por lo que añade algo más mientras coloca un plato cubierto por una vasija de plata frente a ti.

—Faltan más invitados. —Coloca su mano sobre la vasija de plata y te sonríe (o eso crees, estás seguro de haber visto a su boca hacer una mueca)—. Pareces hambriento, te preparé mi especialidad.

Mixture quita la vasija y deja al descubierto un viscoso trozo de carne, de tan solo verlo se te revuelve el estómago. Tomas un tenedor y picas con este la carne.

_«Parecen pequeñas tripas... Que asco»._

—Son sesos al vapor.

No sabes que es más repugnante, el _rostro_ de Mixture o el platillo que te acaba de ofrecer. Recuerdas la soledad de hace unos minutos y suspiras con resignación.

_«No debe de saber tan mal»._

Tomas un cuchillo y cortas un trozo de carne, lo sumerges en la salsa que lo acompaña (te haces a la idea de que es salsa y no sangre) y con lentitud te llevas la carne a la boca.

— _Bon Appétit, Alice!_

**Welcome to the Tea Party, Alice.**


	2. ❝Ravenous❞

—¿Señor? ¿Más café?

Yuuri regresó la mirada a la mesera y negó sin poder borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, lo cual asustó un poco a la chica. Cualquier persona pensaría que estaba demente de tan solo verlo, las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su despeinado cabello, su ropa desalineada e incluso el constante tic de su mano eran rasgos que la gente suele evitar.

Cuando la mesera se alejó, Yuuri enseguida regresó su mirada al ventanal frente a él, estaba casi seguro de haberlo visto al otro lado de la calle.

Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo de tan solo recordar las noches posteriores a la desaparición de Viktor, todo era una completa pesadilla, los constantes ruidos en el sótano, las sombras a plena luz del día e incluso su dulce voz llamándolo desde algún rincón de la casa, esos acontecimientos alteraban el día a día de Yuuri sin esfuerzo alguno.

Tomó la fría taza de cerámica y bebió lo que quedaba de su contenido de un trago, puso un billete sobre la mesa y salió de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Tenía la ligera sensación de que al voltear lo vería a _él_ al otro lado del ventanal, era una sensación absurda pero el miedo lo consumía.

El recorrido al trabajo fue agradable, aunque seguía con esa sensación de ser perseguido no vio nada que le robara el aliento. Incluso se aseguró de compartir el ascensor con algunos de sus compañeros de la oficina para evitar que algo malo sucediera ahí.

—Yuuri.

Alguien detrás suyo murmuró su nombre, estaba terminando un reporte financiero así que solo asintió en espera del comentario del otro. Al no recibir respuesta dejo a un lado el reporte y se giró, al hacerlo descubrió que no había nadie más en su cubículo.

Suspiró cansado y antes de tener la oportunidad de regresar a su trabajo vislumbró huellas en el suelo. No era cualquier clase de huella, eran de ese tipo que formas al salir de la ducha, lo más extraño de todo era que solo comenzaban desde la puerta y terminaban justo al frente de su asiento.

Las miró con horror por un par de segundos para después tomar papel higiénico y borrarlas.

A la hora del descanso tomó su _bento_ y subió a la azotea, la vista era hermosa y el lugar era solitario, no era su estilo entablar conversación con sus compañeros y por lo mismo nadie más sabia de lo que le ocurría. Para él estaba bien que fuera así, no quería importunar al resto.

—Katsuki, ¿puedo tomar mi almuerzo contigo?

Yuuri apenas y miró a Yuko, solo asintió y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse. Era bien sabido que la chica estaba enamorada de él y la mayoría de sus compañeros lo odiaban por haberla rechazado hace más de un año.

Yuko se alegró al ver la sonrisa de Yuuri, al parecer disfrutaba de su almuerzo, tomó con sus palillos un poco de su tortilla de queso y apuntó con ello al moreno.

—Pruébalo.

Yuuri borró su sonrisa pero no se negó, abrió la boca y Yuko le dio el trozo de tortilla.

—Ahora déjame probar de tu carne asada.

Yuko lo pidió con amabilidad pero por el semblante de Yuuri uno hubiera creído que le pidió saltar de un puente. Con desanimo Yuko bajó la mirada y susurró.

—Es que...parece que la disfrutas.

Yuuri la miró por un par de segundos hasta que al fin decidió darle una probada de su almuerzo, la chica se sonrojó de tan solo probar aquella exquisita carne, nunca antes había probado algo así.

—¡Deliciosa! ¿Qué clase de carne es?

Yuuri desvió la mirada y sonrió de tal manera que Yuko quiso alejarse de él. Por el susto Yuko se levantó sin cuidado y tiró el bento de Yuuri, este la miró con repulsión y fue cuando ella supo que algo no estaba bien con él.

—P-perdón...tengo que irme.

El resto del día Yuko evitó a Yuuri, rápidamente se propagó el rumor de que este la había rechazado de nueva cuenta y el odio hacia él aumentó. Yuuri se percató de aquello así que procuró no salir de su cubículo a solo que fuera en extremo necesario.

Al final de la jornada se dirigió a los baños y esperó a que estos estuvieran solitarios para poder entrar. Mientras hacía sus necesidades escuchó el crujido de una de las puertas y como alguien se despojaba de su cinturón y bajaba de su bragueta. Salió del baño y lavó sus manos fluidamente pero el reflejo del espejo llamó su atención, no había nadie en los demás baños pero él estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien entrar.

De nueva cuenta el crujido de una puerta alteró la calma del lugar y a su vez la puerta del final se abrió con lentitud, Yuuri esperó para ver quién salía...y esperó...y nadie salió.

_**Estaba completamente solo.** _

Secó sus manos y justo cuando salió al pasillo las luces del baño se apagaron. No regresó por sus cosas, simplemente entró al elevador y cerró los ojos. Sentía que _él_ estaba a su lado, podía escuchar su alterada respiración, percibía su aroma pero era imposible que _él_ estuviera ahí.

_**Viktor ya no estaba.** _

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Yuuri salió sin abrir los ojos hasta no estar fuera de él, firmó su salida y tomó el primer autobús que se cruzó en su camino.

El tic de su mano había aumentado, ahora era un temblor descontrolado y preocupante, ocultó esa mano en su saco e intentó dormir un poco. Las noches eran las peores en casa, si quería dar el cien en el trabajo debía descansar.

Al llegar a su hogar, lo primero que vio fue una silueta recorrer el pasillo de la cocina a la sala, prendió las luces al instante y dicha silueta se desvaneció. Puso las llaves sobre un mueble y por un instante vio la alba cabellera del otro taparle la vista, era como si se encontrara su rostro justo a lado por lo que giró del lado contrarió y entró a la cocina.

Por culpa de Yuko no había disfrutado de su almuerzo así que estaba dispuesto a preparar una memorable cena, abrió el refrigerador e hizo una mueca al ver que ya no había carne.

—Bien, tendré que cortar más—susurró para si, al momento una de las gavetas de la alacena se abrió con fuerza.

Yuuri brincó del susto pero no salió corriendo, tomó un filoso cuchillo y prendió la luz del pasillo que daba al sótano, dio un par de pasos y la luz se apagó, de nueva cuenta la prendió y esta vez las luces se prendieron y apagaron secuencialmente.

El moreno ignoró esto y bajó al oscuro sótano, ahí las sombras hicieron mayor acto de presencia, una tras otra se deslizaban de un extremo al otro. Prendió la única lámpara que le daba luz a ese sitio y abrió el enorme congelador desgastado en el cual guardaba la carne.

Sonrió como lo había hecho en la azotea de su trabajo y clavó el cuchillo en la alba piel del frío cadáver de Viktor, sin duda su carne era de la mejor calidad, era una lástima que estuviera por acabarse.

**_Ravenous._ **


	3. Game

Tu rostro adquiere un ligero tono rosado al terminar el extraño platillo que Mixture te preparó, haces un tierno puchero al ver que te lo has terminado y con un ademán le agradeces por la comida.

—Algo me decía que te encantaría mi especialidad, Alice.

Mixture retira el plato y los cubiertos de la mesa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, en eso sientes la mirada de alguien más y diriges tu vista al otro extremo de la mesa.

Unos brillantes y penetrantes ojos gatunos te saludan, el peculiar brillo esmeralda resalta sobre la oscuridad que se alza detrás de ellos. Una fiera sonrisa aparece al instante, por miedo bajas la mirada y contemplas el mantel.

—Así que ahora tu eres _nuestra Alice_.

Algo peludo recorre tu cuello, alzas la vista y te percatas que es una cola gatuna, giras al lado contrario y aquellos intrigantes ojos te examinan.

— _Cheshire_ , deja a nuestro invitado.

Por suerte Mixture llega a tu rescate, por alguna extraña razón confías más en su deformada cara que en los filosos dientes del otro.

La cola junto a los ojos se evaporan y aparecen en el asiento junto a ti solo que esta vez se les suma un par de esponjosas orejas.

—Trae el postre mientras esperamos al resto —ordena Cheshire a Mixture, notas la arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras y comienzas a detestarlo aun más.

—El pay aún no sale del horno —aclara Mixture mientras pone más tazas y teteras en la mesa.

_«No creo que sean necesarias más»._

Vuelves a ser el centro de atención de Cheshire y eso te preocupa.

—Alice, juguemos algo mientras el pay está listo.

Buscas la mirada de Mixture por ayuda pero este ya no se encuentra en la sala, así que finalmente te ves hipnotizado por el curioso movimiento de la cola de Cheshire y asientes sin pensar.

Tres cartas aparecen frente a ti, todas ocultan su valor y tienen detalles en rojo y dorado.

—Escoge una, Alice.

Señalas la tercera y esta al darse vuelta deja al descubierto un extraño dibujo hecho con crayón negro, en el se puede apreciar a un niño acorrucado detrás de una puerta y al otro lado un osito de peluche con un cuchillo.

_«Esto no pinta bien»._

—¡Genial, Alice! Has decidido que debemos jugar a las escondidas, tu te escondes y yo busco.

Esta vez percibes manchas carmín en los dientes de Cheshire, sus ojos adquieren un profundo color rojo y un cuchillo aparece al centro de la mesa.

—Corre, Alice. El tiempo avanza, ya sabes lo que le ocurre al perdedor.

Sin dudarlo te levantas de tu asiento y corres dejando atrás la extraña flora y adentrándote a la oscuridad, corres porque sabes que Cheshire viene por ti.

**_Viene a matarte._ **


	4. ❝Hide and Seek❞

—¡Tsk! No creo que sea verdad.

Yuri suelta el brazo de Otabek y se detiene en seco, el mayor lo mira con pesadez, estaba seguro que si lo dejaba solo intentaría jugar _eso_ que le habían mandado sus compañeros de clase.

—Yura, sea cierto o no...creo que lo mejor es no intentar descubrirlo.

La preocupación reflejada en el rostro del mayor conmovió al rubio por lo que toma de nueva cuenta su brazo y retoma la caminata.

—Solo es un _crepypasta_ , un cuento urbano de terror para molestar a los débiles.

Otabek suspira con pesadez y asiente, estaba de acuerdo con su argumento pero también era un fiel creyente de que _hay algo más_ aparte de nosotros en este plano dimensional.

—Yura, evita retar a los muertos, es mejor que les guardemos respeto. Nunca sabes lo que puedes atraer al jugar algo de esa índole.

Yuri guarda silencio, puede discutir con el _calvo_ e incluso con el _katsudon_ sobre esos temas pero le irrita hacerlo con Otabek. Es mejor dejar pasar esa conversación y cambiar de tema, después de todo, el mayor no lo estará vigilando a las 3 am.

Aquella noche el ruso estaría solo en casa ya que su abuelo había viajado por cuestiones de trabajo y por desgracia, Otabek no podía quedarse para hacerle compañía. En cuanto a Viktor y Yuuri, sabia que si se los pedía le harían compañía pero sería peor que convivir con sus padres, descartó la idea casi al instante.

Cuando el reloj marca media noche abre de nueva cuenta el link que le habían mandado por mensaje, la pantalla adquiere un color oscuro y las letras blancas resaltan.

**«El juego de las escondidas».**

Otabek le había advertido sobre ese juego, pero la idea de experimentar algo sobrenatural aquella noche de Halloween era tan tentadora que no pudo resistirse.

**«Para este ritual vas a necesitar un muñeco de algodón que tenga brazos y piernas, arroz, una aguja e hilo rojo, una taza de agua salada, un cuchillo o cualquier herramienta punzante y un lugar donde esconderte».**

Yuri toma el osito de peluche que Otabek le había regalado y lo pone sobre su escritorio, abre la segunda gaveta y saca unas tijeras, sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina y obtiene el resto de objetos.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la web, con ayuda de las tijeras, extrae el relleno del peluche y lo reemplaza con arroz. Corta sus uñas y las pone dentro del peluche, pincha su dedo y derrama unas gotas de sangre sobre el arroz, al final cose la abertura con el hilo rojo.

Llena la bañera y pone el osito de peluche en el lavabo, las instrucciones le piden que deje la taza con agua en su escondite así que recorre la casa en busca de un buen sitio, al llegar a la habitación de su abuelo sonríe.

—Su armario servirá.

Coloca la taza debajo de los abrigos colgados y cierra la puerta, el reloj ya marca más de la una de la mañana. Apaga todas las luces de la casa y espera mientras lee más crepypastas y rituales que espera intentar algún día.

La alarma de su celular le indica que ya es hora, coloca al peluche en la bañera y comienza el juego.

—Yuri es el primero—susurra y va a su escondite, cuenta hasta diez y regresa al baño. Toma el cuchillo y apuñala al peluche y añade—. _Agramon_...si, _Agramon_ es tu nombre y ahora es tu turno.

Dicho esto Yuri corre a su escondite, se acorruca en posición fetal y espera, el frío nocturno y el sonido de su corazón son su única compañía.

Pasan alrededor de diez minutos y no hay rastro alguno de que alguien más este en la casa.

_«Te lo dije, Beka. Es una vil mentira»._

Yuri está apunto de salir de su escondite cuando el crujido de algo rompiéndose provoca que se sobresalte. Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta del mueble e intenta controlar su respiración.

_«Es mi imaginación»._

El sonido de algún mueble siendo desplazado de lugar también perturba su calma, niega con la cabeza y abre la puerta del armario.

_«Es un intruso, debo llamar a la policía»._

Apenas se ha incorporado cuando el teléfono suena, por alguna razón teme responder pero aun así lo hace. Estática sin sentido resuena, piensa que es una broma pero la persona al otro lado de la línea pronuncia su nombre.

—¿Yuratchka?

Yuri suspira aliviado al escuchar una voz conocida.

—Abuelo, creo que alguien entró a la casa. Llamaré a la policía.

—No te preocupes, estoy por llegar.

—De acuerdo, me esconderé en el armario. Cuando llegues dame alguna señal de que eres tu.

La estática no cesa, se escuchan pasos en la cocina, Yuri supone que el intruso se dirige al segundo piso.

—Así que estás en un armario, Yuratchka...

El intruso abre la puerta de otra de las habitaciones, el sonido resuena incluso al otro lado de la línea.

—¿A-abuelo?

Más ruidos resuenan tanto en la casa como al otro lado de la línea, Yuri al fin se percata que ese no es su abuelo.

—¡¿Dónde estás, Yuratchka?! ¡Sal! —La pacífica voz de su abuelo es sustituida por un ronco grito similar al rugido de alguna bestia.

Al instante termina la llamada, Yuri regresa a su escondite por la taza de agua y sale de la habitación, quiere terminar el juego cuanto antes.

Al estar en el pasillo puede escuchar con más claridad los ruidos y estruendos que provienen de la habitación contigua a la suya, deja la taza en el suelo y en un rápido movimiento cierra la puerta de esta y la asegura con uno de los muebles del pasillo.

Algo golpea y rasguña con insistencia al otro lado, Yuri recupera la taza y va a su baño, al llegar ve que hay mucha agua regada en el suelo pero no hay rastro alguno del peluche.

Otro fuerte estruendo le alerta que _eso_ que encerró ya ha logrado salir, de inmediato asegura la puerta de su habitación, retrocede esperando cualquier otro golpe.

La espera se hace larga y eso que no han pasado ni treinta segundos, parece que todo ha cesado así que se sienta en el suelo exhausto.

—Bien, punto para ti, Beka.

_Knock knock knock..._

—Te encontré, Yuri.

**_Hide and Seek._ **


	5. Rose garden

Sientes la pesadez en tus piernas y la falta de aire pero sigues sin llegar a algún sitio. Solo corres y corres, sabes que si te detienes Cheshire te atrapará y clavará ese filoso cuchillo en tu corazón.

Y es cuando en medio de la oscuridad, la blanca luz del sol te recibe. O eso crees hasta que ya te encuentras a un par de metros de esa fuente lumínica, no es más que dos cuartos iluminados por un enorme faro rojo.

Te detienes y observas los letreros que posan en ambas puertas, en uno hay un pimentero y el fondo es azul, en la otra hay una taza de té y el fondo es rosa.

El rugido que resuena a tus espaldas te obliga a escoger, entras a la habitación con el letrero rosa, giras y le pones seguro a la puerta. Te recargas en esta y suspiras aliviado, eso tendrá que detener a Cheshire por algunos minutos.

—¡Oh! ¡Tu debes ser Alice! 

La voz es dulce y armoniosa, te giras y descubres que estás en lo que parece ser el baño, una fila de puertas de madera se expande hasta el fondo de tu lado derecho. Del izquierdo hay un espejo, varios lavabos, toallas y muchas rosas rojas, sus raíces se expanden hasta el techo y el suelo.

Oh, y a mitad del pasillo hay una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza. Usa un vestido verde, sus detalles se basan en hojas y raíces, por desgracia no puedes ver su rostro ya que lo cubre una fina tela blanca que parece ser una telaraña con gotas de agua.

Sonríes y haces una reverencia en forma de saludo, de todas las personas que has conocido hasta el momento ella es la que más confianza emana.

—Cheshire juega con Alice. —Una vocecilla resuena detrás tuyo, te giras pero no ves a nadie.

—Cheshire no quiere a nuestra Alice. —Otra diminuta voz hace acto de presencia pero esta vez proviene del techo.

—Salva a Alice. Si, salva a Alice.

—Alice, Alice, Alice...

Más voces se apoderan del ambiente, suenan como un centenar pero solo estás tu y aquella hermosa mujer, cubres tus orejas con tus manos y niegas con la cabeza, quieres que se callen.

—¡Niñas! ¡Asustan a Alice!

Las voces cesan y es cuando descubres que las rosas eran quienes hablaban, estás seguro que las flores no hablan a pesar de que desconoces todo de este mundo y de ti.

La mujer toma tu mano y te guía frente al espejo, su piel es aterciopelada y cálida, hace tiempo que no sientes el calor de alguien más.

—No permitiré que ese sucio gato te lastime, pero tampoco puedo dejar que regreses a la fiesta de té con ese aspecto.

Ahogas un grito al notar que no puedes ver tu reflejo, es una simple mancha borrosa en medio de la nitidez del lugar, no estás seguro ni de tu propio aspecto y eso hace que el pánico cunda.

Mientras la mujer limpia tu piel, te perfuma y cepilla tu cabellera piensas en lo tan confundido que estás.

¿Perdiste la razón?

_«Quizá»._

Aunque grites nadie puede escuchar tu voz, aunque intentes huir solo hay oscuridad, pero si estás ahí es por alguna razón.

¿Perteneces a este mundo?

_«No»._

La mujer se aleja un poco de ti y te examina con detenimiento, al final te indica que esperes un segundo y entra a una de las puertas del baño.

—Tu atuendo no es el adecuado, Alice. Estoy segura que este atuendo es el indicado para ti.

Frunces el ceño al ver un traje negro con azul, tiene una pequeña luna dorada por debajo de la corbata y brillos que imitan a las estrellas, dudas en aceptarlo o no hasta que ella añade.

—El negro se confunde en la oscuridad, Cheshire las tendrá difíciles para encontrarte.

Suspiras con resignación y tomas la ropa, entras a uno de los baños y te cambias, ahí descubres en una esquina a una muñeca de no más de quince centimetros.

La tomas con cuidado y la examinas, su cabello es rubio, sus ojos son esmeralda y porta pantalones negros y una camiseta con el dibujo de un tigre.

Sales del baño y se la muestras a la mujer, ella se deja caer en el suelo mientras acaricia a algunas rosas.

—Es trágico la historia de esos amantes pero es alentador el desenlace.

Tres fuertes golpes resuenan en la puerta, corres detrás de la mujer y ella se levanta al instante.

—¿Quién? —pregunta con voz cantarina.

—Sé que Alice está aquí. —La ronronéante voz de Cheshire te hiela la sangre.

La mujer te guía a la ventana del final del pasillo, se unta las manos con un extraño liquido amarillo y te masajea el rostro con él, dulce vainilla se apodera de tu olfato.

—¿Alice? ¡Oh! ¡Alice! No sabia que ya estaba aquí —exclama mientras abre la ventana y te ayuda a subir, intentas regresarle la muñeca pero ella niega—. Reúne a los amantes, si lo haces Cheshire te dejará en paz —susurra antes de empujarte.

Caes al suelo y notas que más adelante hay otro farol que marca el inicio del bosque.

_«Gracias»._

—Alice, mi nombre es _Wild Rose_. Nos vemos en la fiesta de té.

Wild Rose deja caer una fotografía instantánea, aun no se ha revelado su contenido pero debe ser importante si Wild te la obsequió, la tomas y corres hacia el bosque.

**_Nadie pertenece aquí, Alice. Pero todos nos reunimos por alguna razón._ **


	6. ❝Sacrifice of love❞

—Otabek...

El kazajo sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

—Estaré bien.

Mentira.

Georgi sabia que nadie podía estar bien después de perder a un ser querido, si él que solo era un conocido de Yuri resintió su muerte, no podía imaginar lo que Otabek estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Quería reconfortarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, Otabek ya había entrado a su casa dejando afuera una atmósfera tan decadente que intimidó al ruso.

Ya lo visitaría después, todos necesitaban tiempo para acoplarse a una nueva vida sin el joven Yuri Plisetsky.

—Potya...¿quieres comer?

Otabek intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Yuri ya no estaría más con él, quería actuar con normalidad pero simplemente no era posible. Cada rincón de esa pequeña casa albergaba recuerdos en los que el rubio era el principal protagonista, desde la cocina hasta la sala, todo tenía una parte de Yuri.

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, era imposible para Otabek salir de la cama e incluso ir por un vaso de agua. Pero la compañía del felino era tan amena que poco a poco se animaba a hacer más cosas. Pero seguía sin conseguir salir de la casa, tenía miedo de que al irse el rubio pudiera volver...

_«Si los muertos tan solo pudieran regresar»._

Esa idea cruzó su cabeza más de una vez, hasta que una noche se animó a deambular por internet en busca de respuestas. Era fácil detectar que la mayoría de páginas eran una completa farsa, algunas hablaban de cosas sin sentido o de teorías conspirativas.

_«Una completa mierda»._

Pero había una constante palabra que le dio la esperanza de poder hablar con su amado una vez más.

**Ouija.**

Ordenó un tablero por internet, en menos de una semana el paquete ya estaba en su casa. Esperó a que anocheciera para intentar comunicarse con Yuri, había leído tanto sobre ese _juego_ que no esperaba sorprenderse, prefería esperar que un milagro sucediese.

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el tablero permanecía a su costado mientras que Potya dormía sobre su regazo. Recordaba vagos fragmentos de la noche anterior, era culpa del licor que su memoria no fuera buena.

Bajó a Potya y este soltó un maullido al instante, dirigió su mirar a la puerta de la recámara, una delgada sombra se deslizó de un extremo de la habitación al otro.

Otabek juraba haber visto una dorada cabellera, era Yuri, su Yuri había vuelto.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no rompió en llanto, en su lugar, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Yura —saludó mientras sacaba un cartón de leche del refrigerador.

Una de las sillas del comedor se movió ligeramente, Otabek sonrió, Yuri estaba con él.

* * *

Georgi notaba un agradable cambio en el kazajo, lo veía más alegre y con más energía, era como si nunca hubiera pasado por un trago tan amargo.

—¿Quieres ir al cine después del trabajo? —preguntó el ruso.

—No puedo. Llevaré a Potya al veterinario.

El rostro de Georgi se ensombreció, Potya era la adorada mascota de Yuri, si algo le sucediese al felino afectaría a Otabek.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada grave, desde hace unos días no quiere entrar a la casa. Si por algún milagro logro que entre, de inmediato comienza a maullar y se esconde debajo de la cama.

—¿No será que tienes un fantasma en tu casa? —bromeó pero Otabek no pareció darle gracia.

—Mmm así que es por eso... —susurró—. Tengo que irme, nos vemos, Georgi.

Esa noche Otabek encerró a Potya en su habitación, quería que el minino aceptará la presencia de Yuri tal y como lo hacia él. Las primeras horas, el felino se mantuvo frente a la puerta, simplemente la miraba hasta que él apagó las luces y saltó a la cama.

A la mitad de la noche Otabek se vio obligado a despertar, Potya rasguñaba la puerta sin cesar, adormilado caminó ella y estaba apunto de abrirla cuando recordó que Potya había dormido en la misma habitación que él.

Se giró y pudo distinguir su figura debajo de la cama, entonces, ¿quién rasguñaba la puerta?

Otabek regresó a la cama sin quitarle la vista a la puerta, los rasguños cesaron por un momento, Potya saltó a la cama y un estruendo provocó que al kazajo se le helara la sangre.

La _cosa_ detrás de la puerta quería entrar a toda costa, comenzaba a estamparse contra la puerta e incluso movía con rudeza la chapa.

Potya comenzó a maullar, sin saber que más hacer, Otabek se apresuró a empujar uno de los muebles para atrancar la puerta.

Ese sería el primer acontecimiento fuera de lo normal que experimentaría, seguía viendo la figura de Yuri recorrer la casa pero al pasó de los días se fue percatando que en realidad ese ente no era el rubio.

Aquella entidad se hacia pasar por su amado y buscaba llamar su atención por alguna razón, esa _cosa_ se enfadaba cuando Potya permanecía dentro de la casa, a veces las sillas salían volando, en otras ocasiones las luces parpadeaban sin cesar pero nada se comparaba a la vez que Otabek trajo a casa una muñeca con la apariencia de Yuri (había sido un regalo de Mila), cuando este intento ponerla en una vitrina el cristal se fragmento provocándole varias heridas en las manos.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo les contó la historia a sus amigos, algunos se mostraban escépticos ante lo sobrenatural pero le dieron el beneficio de la duda, Otabek jamás bromearía con algo de esa índole.

Mila sugirió quedarse en su casa para descubrir la verdadera causa de esos acontecimientos, JJ y Isabella estuvieron de acuerdo pero tuvieron que convencer a Yuuri (quien era muy temeroso cuando se trataba de fantasmas) para que aceptase.

Pero quien parecía encantado con la propuesta era Georgi, él tenía más conocimiento en cosas de ocultismo y creía ser capaz de ayudar a Otabek.

Los invitados llegaron al rededor de las seis de la tarde, el resto de la noche la pasaron viendo películas de miedo y bromeando entre ellos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, Otabek se levantó del sofá y fue al baño, al regresar notó que Potya entró a la cocina pero no le dio gran importancia.

Al siguiente día todos se fueron antes de las ocho de la mañana pero no fue hasta medio día que notó que el felino no aparecía por ningún lugar.

A pesar de la ausencia de su mascota no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, al contrario, la atmósfera era mucho más relajada a comparación de las últimas semanas.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Georgi queriendo saber cómo seguían las cosas en su casa.

—Al parecer todo ha regresado a la normalidad, desde el día que ustedes se quedaron a dormir ya no he experimentado nada extraño. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Potya no aparece por ningún lugar, la última vez que le vi fue precisamente esa noche.

Georgi le regaló una triste sonrisa.

—Otabek, creo que Potya te salvó. Esa noche cuando te levantaste para ir al baño, Potya se dirigió a la cocina, lo seguí con la mirada y estoy seguro que vi por un instante a Yuri, se asomaba por la ventana pero en ningún momento sentí temor, al contrario, sentí paz y tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay muchas supersticiones sobre los gatos, una de ellas dice que pueden llamar almas para purificar lugares donde hay entes malignos pero a cambio se deben ir con ellos, La _cosa_ que llamaste se estaba aferrando a ti y Potya lo sabia, llamó a Yuri para ayudarte pero a cambio se tuvo que ir con él.

**Potya se sacrificó por ti.**


	7. ❝My sweet rose❞

_«Si supieras cuanto te pienso, me denunciarías por acoso mental»._

—Pizzería _Grand Prix_ , ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Una agitada respiración resuena al otro lado de la línea, no es la primera vez que esa persona llama al trabajo, podría simplemente cortar la llamada pero no lo hace. Quiere sentirse fuerte a pesar del miedo que se propaga cada vez que esa asquerosa voz le habla.

—¿Hola? ¿Desea ordenar?

—S-si...una pizza de peperoni...asegúrate de llevarla hasta mi puerta, cariño.

Por la forma en que la voz del desconocido sonaba era inevitable pensar que el tipo se estuviera masturbando en aquel instante, lo cual provocaba aun mas la repulsión de Mila hacia aquel sujeto.

Sin decir más simplemente cortó la llamada y siguió atendiendo a los clientes que permanecían formados en la fila.

Yuri estaba apunto de salir con dos ordenes en mano pero al ver su pálido rostro se detuvo.

—¿Otra vez ese tipo? ¡Qué mierda de persona!

Mila se vio obligada a sonreír, no tenía la intención de preocupar a su joven compañero.

—Solo eran unos niños haciendo bromas telefónicas. —Tomó el casco de la motocicleta y se lo tendió—. Date prisa, si no llegas a tiempo tu pagas la pizza.

El rubio frunció el ceño y salió murmurando mil y un maldiciones, no era la primera vez que su compañera era acosada en el trabajo, culpaba al incompetente gerente, Viktor Nikiforov.

—¡En lugar de coquetear con los clientes deberías supervisar que todo vaya bien con los empleados! —le reprochó la primera vez que Mila recibió ese tipo de llamadas.

Para la mala suerte de Viktor, ese día, el adorable chico de lentes y cabello azabache había ido sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Creía que era su oportunidad de pedirle su número telefónico pero solo quedó en mal frente a él por culpa de Yuri.

Al final de cuentas, por más que Viktor estuviera al pendiente de las llamadas, estas nunca aparecían cuando era el turno de los demás empleados. La persona que llamaba sabía a la perfección el horario de Mila y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la joven.

Sospechaba de sus admiradores, varios clientes se le habían declarado en la pizzería y ella los había rechazado con amabilidad. Quizá alguno de ellos llevo el romanticismo a otro nivel y le era difícil aceptar que en el corazón de Mila ya había alguien más.

Cuando Viktor le indicó que ya podía irse a casa, en lugar de sentirse aliviada comenzó a estresarse.

_«¿Y si ese hombre ya sabe donde vivo? ¿Y si le hace daño a mi pareja?»_

Con pesadez se cambió de ropa, tomó su bolso y salió directo a la fría noche.

Los pensamientos negativos la carcomían viva, quería creer que todo eso era una mala broma de alguien sin pasatiempos. Quería creer que ella era la paranoica y estaba llevando esa _broma_ a otro nivel.

Y lo creyó.

Lo creyó cuando al llegar al parque vio a la chica de piel tostada, ojos brillosos y cabello turmalina.

Ella era la persona que tenía su corazón, el tan solo verla ahuyentaba sus miedos haciendo que una increíble paz la envolviera.

Sara, al percatarse de su presencia, se levantó de su asiento y corrió directo a abrazarla.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —gritó mientras dejaba al descubierto una rosa roja.

—¿Ah?

Por tanto alboroto Mila había olvidado que era su aniversario por suerte traía consigo su regalo. Rebuscó unos segundos en su bolsa y al final sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

—Feliz aniversario —murmuró mientras una débil sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

El resto de la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente la pasaron juntas, mientras Mila estuviera con Sara el resto del mundo no le importaba, se olvidaba incluso del acoso en el trabajo y de las facturas a pagar.

Por eso cuando Yuri la llamó mientras pensaba en la mágica noche que había vivido junto a su novia no le escuchó.

—Ajá, ignórame, Mila.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Yuri?

El chico se mostraba furioso pero después de suspirar relajó su semblante, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un trozo de papel con motivo de leopardo.

—Toma.

—¿Y esto es...?

—¡Para eso sabes leer! Argh...es una invitación. —Mila desdobló la hoja y se mostró sorprendida al leer su contenido,

—No sabia que era tu cumpleaños.

—¿Cumpleaños? ¿De quién?—preguntó Viktor mientras dejaba cajas vacías de pizza sobre uno de los estantes.

—¡Tsk! Por eso no quería decirlo....¡Mi cumpleaños, calvo! Ahora dame el día libre.

—Oh...¿puedo llevar a alguien? Creo que al fin tengo el número del chico de lentes.

—¿A ti quién te invitó? Y estoy seguro que nunca se fijará en ti.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Porqué dices eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Mila sonrió a pesar de la discusión frente a ella, tenía la ligera sensación de que a partir de ese día las cosas cambiarían para bien.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, no hubo llamadas desagradables y los clientes llegaban seguido al establecimiento.

—Mila, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó Yuri mientras Viktor pedía un taxi para llevarlos hasta su departamento.

—Yo iré por separado. No puedo dejar al cumpleañero sin regalo.

—¿Segura? Viktor solo irá a comer y la dirección es un poco confusa...

—No te preocupes. Me daré prisa, ustedes vayan con calma.

—Si no vas, te odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

Mila no se demoró más de quince minutos buscando el regalo ideal para Yuri, había encontrado una sudadera de leopardo y una chaqueta de cuero ideal para él.

Incluso había llamado a Sara para pedirle ayuda a la hora de buscar la bolsa de regalo, lo cual no le llevo más de cinco minutos.

Antes de colgar, Sara le dijo que pidiera un taxi para evitar perderse pero Mila ya no contaba con efectivo. Sin importarle las advertencias de su novia decidió ir caminando.

Cada calle se volvía más solitaria a la anterior, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ella estaba prácticamente sola. Cuando ya le faltaban un par de calles para llegar al departamento de Yuri se detuvo a observar un rosal en medio de un terreno abandonado, le parecía asombroso que tan hermosas flores sobrevivieran en medio de la hierva sin cuidado alguno.

—¿Verdad qué son lindas? —La voz de un hombre sonó a sus espaldas obligándola a darse la vuelta.

—S-si, son muy lindas. —Mila le dio un vistazo rápido al hombre y aunque este portara un traje y tuviera una pinta _agradable_ a ella le invadió el miedo—. Buenas noches —finalizó con la intención de continuar con su camino pero el hombre sujetó su brazo.

—Tu eres como una de esas rosas.

—Por favor, suélteme. —Mila intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre.

—Lastima que tengas que vivir en cautiverio por culpa de esa mujer, ¿no es mejor ser libre y que todos gocen de tu belleza?

Mila alzó la vista en dirección al edificio de Yuri, ya no era mucha la distancia a recorrer, si lograba zafarse y corría con todas sus fuerzas podría lograrlo.

—Quizá...tenga razón...—murmuró mientras dejaba a un lado los intentos de escape.

El hombre soltó su brazo y acaricio su rostro con ambas manos.

—Mila, mi dulce Mila. Me alegra que pienses al igual que yo, por las llamadas temía que me odiaras.

—¿Quién dijo lo contrario? —preguntó a la par que pateaba su entre pierna y comenzaba a correr.

Pero no fue mucha la distancia que recorrió cuando el hombre la sujetó con ambos brazos y la arrastró hasta aquel terreno, con agresividad la dejó caer a un costado de ese bello rosal y golpeó su delicado rostro en un intento de hacerla callar.

Quizá alguien del vecindario escuchó los gritos de Mila, quizá alguien vio cuando fue arrastrada hasta aquel lugar pero no dijo nada.

Es mejor mirar a otro lado o subir el volumen del televisor, ¿no?

Es mejor lamentarse cuando la policía encuentre el cadáver, ¿no?

**_«Tengo una nueva rosa para mi colección. ¿Verdad que es linda?»_ **


	8. Two is better than one

El farol parece más lejano, con cada paso dado la luz que este emite parece alejarse más de ti.

¿Acaso la luz te evita?

_«Quizá»._

Tienes la extraña sensación de ya haber hecho esto antes, pero no corrías en medio de la nada, la oscuridad te rodeaba pero ahora que lo piensas, había estrellas adornando esa penetrante negrura.

Si, había una calle empedrada y casas rusticas.

Pero, ¿por qué corrías?

**¿De qué huías, Alice?**

La borrosa imagen que habías formado en tu mente se esfuma cuando te detienes, la oscuridad deja de rodearte y abre paso al farol que te da la bienvenida al bosque.

Lo primero que acapara tu vista es una enorme escultura, parece ser un joven de no más de veinte años.

Te sientes seguro a su lado así que decides sentarte aun costado de él para descansar.

—Al fin te alcancé, querida Alice.

La fría voz de Cheshire ha perdido su efecto sobre ti, de la nada el miedo y las ganas de correr han desaparecido. El maquiavélico gato se mantiene oculto en las sombras, solo puedes ver sus brillantes ojos resplandecer con un peculiar brillo asesino.

Sujetas la muñeca que encontraste y se la muestras, el brillo desaparece, te levantas con cautela y la colocas entre los brazos de la escultura. Al hacerlo un amigable maullido llama tu atención, y al girarte te encuentras con un minino que sale de la oscuridad. Este corre a acurrucarse ante los pies de la estatua.

_«Cheshire, me debes un favor»._

Al parecer ya no intentará asesinarte, puedes regresar con Mixture y esperar con tranquilidad la hora del té.

¡Oh, sorpresa!

La salida del bosque ha desaparecido, ¿qué harás?

—¡Mira! ¡Tenemos una visita! —Una chillona voz resuena detrás de ti.

—Creo que es Alice, pero no la _anterior_. Esta luce diferente. —Una segunda voz se hace presente.

Te giras de inmediato para ver de quien se trata, no sabes cómo reaccionar al _verlos_. Son enormes conejos unidos por una costura en su abdomen, sus ojos carmín te examinan con cuidado pero ese detalle rojizo no es el que te hace temblar.

_«Sangre»._

—Tienes razón, Sal. Huele a vainilla.

—Lástima, Mik. Yo quería comerlo. 

**¿Cuál es tu pecado, Alice?**


	9. ❝Photography❞

Hay una chica que me gusta.

Cada mañana espero que se siente en su cubículo, el del final de la tercera fila, y le llevo una taza de té con la intención de hacerle platica. Pero ella solo se limita a tomar la taza, darme los buenos días y empezar con la jornada laboral.

La chica que me gusta tiene ojos brillantes y lilas, más que dos órganos para la visión parecen joyería fina y pura para resaltar su belleza.

Hay días que la observo desde mi espacio de trabajo, cuando va a la copiadora y observa con añoranza el póster que está sobre la máquina. No es más que publicidad para un seguro de vida pero parece gustarle algo de él, ¿será la niña que aparece?

No.

Seguramente es el conejo blanco.

La chica que me gusta tiene piel tostada y cabello azabache, a veces, cuando el calor supera su recato, se ata el cabello en un desordenado moño dejándome ver por unos minutos su delicado cuello.

Me pregunto que se sentirá besarlo.

La chica que me gusta es muy inteligente, ayer le dieron un asenso, estoy feliz por ella. Ahora tendrá su propia oficina y un aumento de salario pero... ya no podré verla desde mi lugar de trabajo.

—¡Buenos días, Sara!—saludo con alegría al verla pasar por el pasillo con una caja, seguramente está llevando sus cosas a la nueva oficina.

—Buenos...buenos días, Emil—responde a mi saludo titubeando un poco pero sin ocultar su dulce sonrisa.

Parece que la caja es muy pesada, sin dudarlo la tomo.

—Te ayudaré.

—¡No! —Sara intenta quitarme la caja, uno de mis compañeros choca con nosotros y _¡boom!_

Tanto Sara como yo terminamos en el suelo, los objetos de la caja se encuentran esparcidos por el pasillo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpa en su típico tono monótono el compañero que ha chocado con nosotros.

—No te preocupes, Seung Gil —aseguro mientras comienzo a recoger los objetos del piso—. Parece que tienes prisa, así que ve.

Seung Gil asiente y corre hacia el ascensor.

Me giro y observo el nerviosismo que refleja el rostro de Sara, con rapidez coloca los papeles y el material dentro de la caja.

—Perdón, no debí insistir en ayudarte —me disculpo.

—No pasa...nada.

Cuando creo que todas las cosas están dentro de la caja me pongo de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, levanto la caja y se la doy a la vez que le sonrío, Sara sólo toma la caja y camina en dirección a su nueva oficina.

—¡Espera! —la llamo al notar que algo se ha quedado debajo de la copiadora, me agacho para tomarlo y descubro que se trata de una fotografía instantánea en blanco y negro.

—Eso...

En la fotografía se le puede ver a Sara de pequeña, sosteniendo un conejo y mostrando una enorme sonrisa, también aparece un junto niño a ella pero este no mira a la cámara, solo a Sara.

—¡No lo veas! —advierte demasiado tarde.

—¿Es tu hermano? —pregunto a la par que le regreso la fotografía.

Ella la toma con brusquedad y baja la mirada.

—Si, él desapareció semanas después de tomar esa fotografía.

El cambio en la atmósfera es visible, es la primera vez que veo a Sara mostrando emociones negativas y al no saber que decir para reconfortarla decido cambiar el tema.

—¿Te gustan los conejos? —pregunto—. Yo tenía uno de pequeño, también sé un poco sobre cultivo. Solía vivir en el campo, en la granja de mis abuelos, hasta que cumplí trece...

La sonora risa de Sara me interrumpe y es cuando caigo en cuenta que me desvié demasiado del tema, a veces comienzo hablando de algo y termino en un tema completamente diferente. Sonrío y desvío la mirada.

—Eres agradable —admite entre risas provocando que me sonroje—. Por ahora tengo trabajo pero, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

—¡Claro!

* * *

La chica que me gusta al fin me ha dejado ver más allá de la dulce personalidad que le muestra al resto. Solemos salir juntos los fines de semana, hablar durante horas por las noches y almorzar juntos entre semana. Ahora sé más cosas de ella y eso me alegra.

Me ha pedido ayuda para plantar algunas legumbres que sus abuelos le han enviado, por lo que sé vive en la periferia de la ciudad, en una rustica casa con un pequeño jardín a sus espaldas.

Sara abre la puerta dejando a la vista su hermosa sonrisa que tanto me enamora.

—Gracias por venir.

El ambiente de la casa es de limpieza y frescura, hay flores por doquier y decenas de cuadros, figuras y tapizados de conejos. Lo más curioso de esto es que todos son conejos blancos, no hay ninguno de otro color. La tranquilidad que sentía segundos atrás se ve opacada cuando me agobio por tener tantos pequeños ojos rojos mirándome.

—El jardín es por aquí.

Al salir de la casa la serenidad regresa a mi. Lo primero que noto al estar en el jardín es una lona que cubre el espacio de la esquina del jardín, más adelante hay un pequeño cuarto de madera donde supongo Sara guarda las cosas de jardinería, metros por delante hay una pequeña zona designada para el cultivo, el resto es césped y diversas macetas con coloridas flores.

—De acuerdo, comenzaré.

—Todo lo que necesitas está ahí. —Señala el cuarto de madera—. Iré a prepararte algo fresco para beber.

Con gran entusiasmo me encamino hasta el pequeño cuarto, al abrirlo noto al instante los utensilios de jardinería pero hay algo fuera de lugar, al fondo hay un estante donde posa en una abrumadora soledad un conejo disecado.

—No sabia que a Sara le gustaran este tipo de cosas. —Tomo al conejo y lo examino—. Se supone que no deben verse las suturas —murmuro al notar que el conejo tiene una visible sutura en el lado derecho de su abdomen—. Que miedo —finalizo y lo coloco de regreso en la estantería.

Una vez que tengo todo listo comienzo a trabajar, Sara se limita a hacerme platica y darme vasos de limonada, su compañía es el incentivo para que haga las cosas bien y con rapidez.

—Algunas veces pedía en mis cumpleaños tener un hermano, ser hijo único es bastante solitario.—comento y al instante me doy cuenta del error que cometí—. Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte recor...

—Yo hubiera deseado ser hija única —admite—. Mi hermano era muy obsesivo, creía que no podía vivir si no estaba a mi lado y eso era tan... —Sara cierra sus puños y su dulce voz es opacada por el resentimiento.

—Sara no es necesario que me cuentes eso.

—Un día simplemente cosió a nuestros conejos por el abdomen. _Mira, Sara. Así es como tu y yo debemos estar. Juntos, por siempre._ —Las últimas frases las dice imitando la voz de un niño pequeño haciendo que me quede en blanco sin saber qué decir.

Sara se ríe un poco, intentando aligerar el ambiente, y me observa.

—Quizá por eso tengo una obsesión con los conejos blancos.

—Te aseguro que podría pasarme horas hablando solo de conejos —desvío el tema.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Si eso te hace feliz.

Sara se muestra pensativa por unos segundos hasta que sonríe.

—En ese caso, te gustara lo que hay debajo de la lona. —La observo desconcertado—. Ve.

Asiento y camino hacia ese sitio, quito la lona y descubro un agujero de una profundidad considerable, tengo que ponerme de cuclillas para ver mejor lo que hay al fondo.

—Dios —susurro aterrado al ver lo que parece ser los huesos de una persona.

En concreto los de un niño, esto lo concluyo gracias al tamaño. Y a un costado hay huesos más pequeños, los de un animal.

—Un conejo.

Intento ponerme de pie pero alguien me golpea y caigo dentro del agujero.

* * *

Despierto cuando siento algo caer sobre mi rostro, puedo ver a la lejanía la silueta de Sara, cuando logro despertarme por completo noto que estoy completamente atado y sigo dentro del agujero. Sara se encarga de verter tierra en el agujero, enterrándome poco a poco.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, Sara?!

—Después de que mi hermano dijera eso soltó el cadáver de los conejos y se acercó a mi sosteniendo una enorme aguja...

—¡Sara, te lo suplico! ¡Déjame ir!

Puedo sentir más peso sobre mi cuerpo, si no logro desatarme quedaré enterrado aquí.

—Tuve tanto miedo...no recuerdo lo que pasó después...yo solo estaba en el jardín y llovía mucho, Mickey ya estaba en el agujero junto a su conejo y yo vertía tierra sobre él. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de tierra y sangre...

—Te juro que no le diré nada a la policía pero déjame ir.

En ese momento Sara deja de arrojar tierra y me mira sonriente, pero no es una dulce sonrisa, es una sonrisa llena de locura.

—¿Policía? ¿Quién dice que hago esto para que no se lo cuentes a ellos?

—¿Qué?

—Desde ese día puedo escucharlo caminar por los pasillos de la casa, me llama y quiere que vaya con él a jugar. Al inicio podía soportarlo porque mis padres vivían conmigo pero cuando fallecieron las cosas empeoraron, cuando estoy dormida puedo sentir como si una aguja atravesara mi abdomen...

—Sara, necesitas ayuda. Yo siempre te apoyare, estaré contigo pero, por favor...

—Mickey necesita un amigo para platicar por las noches, un conejo no basta, así que hazle compañía por mi. ¿Vale?

**La chica que me gusta está loca por los conejos.**


	10. Cut of red hearts

Los horripilantes conejos te examinan por un par de segundos más, te ves con la obligación de apartar la mirada, no soportas verlos.

No es tanto su aspecto (si hablamos de aspectos horribles, sin duda ganaría Mixture) es algo en su aura, te hacen recordar a Cheshire cuando intentaba asesinarte.

Por el momento se muestran tranquilos pero sientes que en un arrebato de locura podrían arrancarte alguna extremidad de un mordisco.

Es mejor que mantengas cautela ante ellos.

_«Quiero regresar»._

—Tranquilo, si hueles a vainilla no te haremos nada —argumenta el conejo llamado Sal.

—Odiamos las cosas dulces —finaliza su hermano, Mik.

Eso no te tranquiliza en lo absoluto pero finges que si, suspiras, sonríes y les señalas hacia donde estaba la salida esperando que te puedan guiar.

—¿Eh? La salida de este bosque cambia constantemente.

—Buscarla es una perdida de tiempo.

Tienes miedo de quedarte ahí atrapado, quieres regresar con Mixture y que este te mime con platillos extraños. Sal y Mik se percatan de tu melancolía y de un jalón te obligan a seguirlos.

—Hay una salida por el jardín de King Red —añade Sal (o crees que es Sal, no logras diferenciarlos aun).

_«¿King Red?»_

—Se llama King y se apellida Red —explica Mik—. Un nombre bastante ególatra si me lo preguntas —admite.

Te dejas guiar por ellos, es tu única opción, caminan por el oscuro bosque por varios minutos hasta que a la lejanía se pueden ver varios faros en forma de corazón que emiten una peculiar luz roja. Dichos faros están esparcidos por todo un jardín, los enormes arbustos opacan su belleza y hacen que parezca más un laberinto.

—King perdió la cabeza hace años así que hay de tener cuidado de que no nos atrape —advierte Mik.

—¡Si! Perdió la cordura y ahora decapita a todo aquel que no le agrade o le haga enfadar.

_«Lo que me faltaba, si no intentan matarme, quieren comerme»._

Los hermanos te guían con cautela por los pasillos que forman los enormes arbustos, hay partes donde estos tienen hermosas flores y otras donde las cabezas posan con orgullo, en pocos pasillos se pueden ver cadáveres decapitados. Al parecer alguien se encarga de recogerlos para que no estorben.

En cierta parte del camino los hermanos conejo discuten de la nada, uno te quiere llevar por el camino de la izquierda y otro por el de la derecha.

La riña hace que pierdan valiosos segundos de ventaja y cuando se percatan el rey está a sus espaldas. El hombre tiene una enorme corona sobre su cabeza, es lo único extraño en él, lo demás luce como debería ser un rey.

—¡No, no, no, no y no! Las flores de mi jardín deben ser ROJAS. Esto es blanco —grita dirigiéndose a un hombre que le acompaña, dicho acompañante tiene cabeza de ardilla.

Las susodichas flores llaman tu atención y te diriges a ellas, tomas una con delicadeza y acaricias su albos pétalos pero la sueltas al instante al ver lo que hay en medio de ella.

_«Un ojo»._

Las bellas flores tienen ojos en medio, todos esos ojos te observan suplicantes.

—S-señor...no podemos cambiarlas de color...—responde el hombre ardilla.

Apenas tienes tiempo de girarte a mirar cuando King desenfunda su espada y le corta la cabeza al pobre hombre. Sal y Mik se ponen nerviosos ya que se convierten el centro de atención de King Red.

—No reconozco a estos súbditos. ¡¿Qué hacen en mi jardín?! —exige saber.

—Nosotros...nosotros...¡pintaremos las flores de su majestad! —exclama Sal.

—¡Si! Las pitaremos de rojo para usted —apoya Mik.

King pone su espada de nueva cuenta en su vaina y te mira, te sientes indefenso pero tienes una idea para que evite preguntar por ti. Corres hasta donde esta el cadáver del hombre y sumerges tus manos en la sangre, te levantas y comienzas a teñir los pétalos de las flores.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Hermoso! ¡Espectacular! Sigan trabajando —concluye King lleno de alegría y se aleja de ahí.

Suspiras creyendo que te has salvado pero sabes que no será así cuando notas la mirada asesina de los conejos.

—Mik... Alice ya no huele a vainilla.

—Cierto, Sal. Alice huele a deliciosa sangre.

Tanto Mik como Sal dejan al descubierto sus aterradores colmillos y saltan sobre ti, logras esquivarlos y corres con todas tus fuerzas.

Escuchas sus pesados saltos a tus espaldas, a pesar de ser dos en uno son más rápidos de lo que creías.

Cuando crees que al fin has logrado perderlos chocas con alguien y caes al suelo. Alzas la vista para ver de quien se trata y ahogas un grito al ver que ese alguien es King Red.

Él te mira lleno de desprecio.

—¿Te atreves a chocar contra mi?

Te levantas con lentitud, King pone su mano sobre la vaina de su espada, sin dudarlo lo empujas y corres.

—¡Merece morir! ¡Atrápenla!—ordena a su séquito.

Corres, corres y corres. No hay salida, no logras encontrarla, pero debes buscarla si quieres sobrevivir. Te comienzas a agobiar pero eso no te impide seguir corriendo.

Ahora te sientes acorralada, por un lado tienes a Sal y Mik que quieren comerte y por otro a un rey lunático junto a su séquito intentando cortarte la cabeza.

¿No te parece que está sensación es familiar?

_«Yo...»_

Puedes recordarlo por un segundo, cuando te sentías acorralado. No parabas de correr hacia la luz de ese farol, las estrellas no eran suficiente para contrarrestar la oscuridad que te perseguía.

¿Recuerdas que esa vez tus manos tenían sangre?

 **Su** sangre.

También debes recordar que todo terminó cuando algo impacto contra ti.

**¿Ya recuerdas, querida Alice?**


	11. ❝Last message❞

Jean era el tipo de hombre que creía que una sonrisa valía más que mil palabras, pero hay veces que una palabra puede hacerle saber a esa persona amada lo tanto que le aprecias.

Isabella era el tipo de mujer que le daba su propio significado a las cosas, por ejemplo, el resto del mundo le decía que las manos eran la parte del cuerpo en la que terminaban los brazos. Pero ella decía que las manos eran una parte vitalicia del cuerpo, una parte con la cual puedes mantener vivo el calor de esa persona especial.

Por eso, cuando tuvieron aquel accidente, Isabella se aferró a las manos de Jean y Jean se disculpó con ella.

—Debería habértelo dicho más veces... Te amo.

Los recuerdos de aquella explosión pasaron como un trueno por la mente de Jean, despertó sobresaltado y buscó entre la oscuridad el cuerpo de Isabella. Ella permanecía dormida, Jean acercó su cuerpo y la abrazó con una considerable fuerza.

—¿Mh? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Isabella con voz somnolienta.

Jean simplemente ocultó su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—JJ... lo de aquel día ya pasó. Estoy bien, estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa.

—Lo sé.

Jean tenía que asistir a terapia desde aquel desgarrador accidente, su terapeuta era el Dr. Yakov Feltsman, un hombre bastante serio y amargado.

El Dr. Yakov solía preguntarle más cosas sobre Isabella que del propio accidente, cosa que extrañaba a Jean, a veces creía que el Dr. estaba obsesionado con su prometida.

Después de la terapia, acudía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, este consistía en ser mensajero. Gracias al accidente no podía ni acercarse al tren subterráneo sin recordar la aterradora experiencia a la que había sido sometido, prefería permanecer en las calles aunque el tráfico fuera un horror.

—Hoy se cumple un año desde el atentado en el subterráneo, aquella explosión dejo a más de cincuenta victimas fatales y centenas de heridos....

Jean al entrar a la oficina de correos corrió a apagar el televisor, odiaba que le recordaran ese incidente. El menor de sus compañeros de trabajo, Minami, le dio la bienvenida con alegría y le dio un reporte de sus próximas entregas. Jean agradeció el acto y salió de inmediato a continuar su trabajo.

—Veo que aun no lo supera —comentó Leo, el gerente del lugar, una vez que salió.

—Pobre, pero hay que agradecer que por lo menos ha regresado al trabajo —finalizó Minami.

Una vez que Jean terminó con su jornada de medio tiempo, recibió un mensaje de su amada Isabella, lo esperaba cerca de su restaurante favorito. Una vez que llegó hasta el lugar corrió a abrazarla, le sorprendía la rapidez con la que Isabella había superado el incidente. Ella después de tres meses ya había regresado al trabajo y continuaba su vida con normalidad mientras que a él le había costado un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Mesa para uno? —preguntó la recepcionista al verles entrar.

Jean frunció el ceño y giró en dirección a Isabella pero no la vio, ella se había quedado atrás observando una enorme pecera que tenían en la entrada del restaurante.

—Mesa para dos —corrigió—. ¿Puede darnos una cerca de la pecera?

La recepcionista asintió.

Una vez que ordenaron Isabella prosiguió a preguntarle sobre su día a Jean, él le contó su especulación sobre la posible obsesión de su psicólogo con ella, Isabella se rió y bromeo al respecto.

—¿Por lo menos es atractivo? —preguntó en un intento de hacerlo encelar.

—¡Isa, el tipo tiene como ochenta años!

De nueva cuenta Isabella rió, cuando su risa se desvaneció tocó su muñeca y cambió su expresión a una llena de melancolía.

—La pulsera que me regalaste... no logro encontrarla. La perdí el día del accidente.

—Ha pasado un año.

Isabella estiró su brazo para poder tocar la mano de Jean.

—Pareces estar mejor, eso me alegra.

—Yo debería ser el que esté preocupado por ti. Tu eras quien estaba del lado de esa cosa cuando estalló.

Isabella se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

La mejor parte del día era justamente cuando este se acababa y abría paso a la noche, era el momento con más intimidad entre Jean e Isabella. Podían pasar toda la noche abrazados sin importarles el horrible calor veraniego, la calidez del otro era el único rastro que tenían para confirmar que seguían con vida. Habían sobrevivido y estaban juntos.

Eso era lo que importaba.

—JJ...—murmuró una noche Isabella—. No puedo seguir aquí...contigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido Jean—. Acaso...¿estás enamorada de alguien más?

Isabella negó mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Ya no me necesitas. Si sigo contigo jamás podrás tener una vida normal.

—¡No digas eso! Yo te amo —argumentó JJ mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Isabella.

—Yo también te amo y por eso debo dejarte ir. —Isabella se alejó con brusquedad del agarre de JJ—. Para amarte no necesito tenerte, te quiero libre; conmigo o sin mí. Ya te ofrecí mis brazos para estar juntos y ahora te ofrezco mis alas para dejarte volar.

Jean guardó silencio, no quería seguir discutiendo por algo tan absurdo como eso, tenía la esperanza que por la mañana las cosas con Isabella se arreglarían.

Pero no fue así, al amanecer Isabella ignoró a Jean, no le preparó el desayuno ni le dio los buenos días. Preocupado, faltó a su terapia, quería quedarse en casa y descubrir lo que le sucedía a su amada.

—Sr. Leroy, habla el Dr. Feltsman. Sabe que debe tomar su terapia matutina sin falta así que al no asistir hoy, me he visto en la necesidad de hablarle para saber la razón de su inasistencia.

Jean hizo una mueca de molestia cuando quitó la bocina del teléfono, de haber sabido que su Dr. lo molestaría jamás habría tomado la llamada.

—Dr. Feltsman, no es nada. Solo quería tomarme el día libre para pasar tiempo con mi prometida —se excusó—. Ahora debo colgar, Isabella me llama.

—¡Espere! Isabella no puede estar con us...

Una vez que Jean colgó el teléfono descubrió que Isabella lo miraba desde la sala con enojo.

—¿Faltaste a tu terapia? ¡JJ! No puedo irme si vuelves a encerrarte en casa.

—Así que al fin te dignas a hablarme. Ahora hablemos con calma, ¿porqué quieres romper nuestro compromiso?

Isabella frunció el ceño para después suspirar con cansancio y relajar su semblante.

—Nuestro compromiso acabó desde aquel accidente. Acéptalo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Jean se rehusó a salir de casa, tenía miedo que al regresar Isabella ya se hubiera marchado, ella limitaba el contacto con él y de vez en cuando le suplicaba que regresara a su terapia y al trabajo pero tales comentarios solo propiciaban una nueva discusión. Después de dos semanas, el Dr. Feltsman fue a su casa con la intención de recordarle lo importante que era que estuviese tomando sus terapias.

—Su visita es algo repentina así que no tengo más que té o agua para ofrecerle, le fallo con el café ya que Isabella lo detesta —comentó Jean mientras guiaba al doctor hasta la sala.

—Entiendo.

El Dr. Feltsman se limitó a observar el entorno, no había nada fuera de lugar, el espacio estaba limpio y ordenado a diferencia de la última vez que lo había visitado. Cinco meses atrás, cuando la morada de Jean lucía más como un basurero y él permanecía sentado en él suelo observando una vieja grabación en el televisor.

La evolución de su paciente era admirable pero le preocupaba el retroceso que había sufrido, el no salir de casa de nueva cuenta era un detalle que Yakov no podía dejar pasar.

—Entonces, ¿té o un vaso de agua? —le recordó JJ.

—Té.

Jean asintió y se encaminó a la cocina, buscó la tetera pero al no encontrarla llamó a Isabella.

—¡Isa! ¡¿Dónde dejaste la tetera?!

Tal comentario llamó la atención del doctor, este fue a la cocina y le preguntó a Jean si todo estaba e orden.

—No es nada, Isabella y yo estamos discutiendo últimamente y a veces esconde las cosas que necesito. Quizá con la intención de que yo salga de casa.

En ese instante Isabella entró a la cocina, caminó hacia una de las repisas, tomó la tetera y la tiró al suelo.

—Revisa mejor —masculló enfadada.

—¿Lo ve? Actúa así de agresiva, quizá usted podría hablar con ella.

Jean notó que el doctor permanecía inmóvil y pálido, lucía como si acabase de ver a un fantasma.

—¿Está bien?

—La tetera...La tetera se movió sola.

—¿Qué? Isabella fue quien la tiró, está enfadada conmigo.

Yakov Feltsman miró con preocupación a Jean y negó, metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y le tendió un objeto. JJ lo tomó y mostró sorpresa al ver que dicho objeto era la pulsera de Isabella.

—¿Cómo obtuvo esto? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Jean, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? En nuestra primera sesión te pedí que me llevaras el objeto que más apreciabas y que le hubiera pertenecido a Isabella, me llevaste esa pulsera. Te prometí que te la devolvería una vez te hubieras recuperado.

—No...Isabella la perdió hace un año.

—Jean, Isabella murió en aquel incidente.

Finalmente JJ pudo recordar, recordó la última vez que miró a su amada en medio de las penumbras, recordó la última vez que sujetó su cálida mano y la última vez que le dijo lo tanto que le amaba pero aun así se negó a aceptar la realidad.

—¡Miente! ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella, ven! Le demostraré que Isabella está aquí, conmigo.

Yakov negó con tristeza.

**No había duda, Jean había perdido la cabeza.**


	12. The puddle of tears

Sigues corriendo a pesar de estar atormentada por ese efímero recuerdo, a pesar de saber que no tienes escapatoria y que pronto alguno de tus perseguidores te atrapará.

No pierdes la esperanza de regresar al lado de Mixture.

¿Porqué te sientes tan atraída por él?

Tiene un rostro horrible y quizá también oculte un lado asesino detrás de su amabilidad.

¿Aun así quieres estar con él?

_«Si»._

¿Por qué?

_«Mixture se parece a alguien que no logro recordar»._

Mixture se parece a alguien que amas, ¿verdad?

No tienes tiempo de reaccionar, has tropezado con algo y caes en un enorme agujero que se encuentra a mitad de uno de los pasillos del jardín.

Tu cuerpo impacta contra una superficie rocosa, intentas levantarte pero el dolor se apodera de tu cuerpo. Te dejas caer y apenas te mueves para quedar de tal forma que puedas apreciar el agujero por donde caíste.

La distancia es enorme, aunque intentes escalar no lograras llegar hasta ahí. Estás acabada, no podrás regresar con Mixture, vivirás en una eterna soledad o simplemente morirás en ese abrumador agujero.

Las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer, se deslizan por tus mejillas y caen en picado hacia el suelo. Solo quieres irte a casa, quieres que alguien te reciba con un cálido abrazo y dormir hasta recuperar fuerzas.

Intentas hacerte a la idea de que todo esto es una pesadilla e intentas _despertar_ , claramente no lo consigues. Esta es tu realidad, tu cruel y dulce realidad, bella Alice.

—Si continuas llorando esto parecerá un mar.

Una varonil voz resuena por todo el lugar, te levantas y es cuando notas que estas rodeada de una considerable cantidad de agua. Continuas llorando haciendo caso omiso del aviso del desconocido.

—Ahora esto parece un lago.

Miras a tu alrededor y notas que el agua llega hasta la altura de tu cintura.

—Deja de llorar.

Al fin logras verle, es un hombre de traje negro y te observa desde una de las elevaciones rocosas del agujero. Todo parece normal en él hasta que descubres que su rostro está oculto debajo de una máscara blanca. La máscara no tiene agujeros ni detalles, es una superficie plana y blanca, claro, a excepción de una curvilínea roja que representa una falsa sonrisa.

Limpias tus lágrimas y te obligas a cesar el llanto.

El sujeto (debes ponerle un nombre, te parece grosero llamarlo así) hace un ademán indicándote que lo sigas. Y eso estás a punto de hacer pero al momento de dar un paso tus pies no tocan el fondo y caes por completo en el agua.

Haces lo posible por salir a la superficie pero no lo consigues, no sabes nadar, te limitas a patalear y dar manotazos a lo tonto.

Por suerte _Whimask_ (que original nombre le has dado) tiene la gentileza de ayudarte a salir. Una vez fuera, rodeas tu cuerpo con tus brazos y contienes las ganas de llorar. Esto tu lo has provocado, tus lágrimas se han acumulado y crearon una trampa mortal para ti.

—Mientras no llores estaremos bien. —Whimask te ayuda a ponerte de pie—. Te llevaré de regreso a la fiesta de té, aquel tipo esta como loco buscándote.

_«¿Habla de Mixture?»_

—¿Uh? Así que tu le has nombrado así. Entonces, Mixture está como una cabra al no poder encontrarte.

_«¿Puedes escucharme?»_

Preguntas llena de esperanza, hasta ese momento solo te podías comunicar con el resto a base de señales y muecas. Saber que alguien te entiende te reconforta.

—Algo así. Las _cosas_ que vivimos aquí tenemos peculiares virtudes y deficiencias. _Las Alice_ que vienen no pueden hablar pero tienen la libertad de moverse por los diferentes escenarios.

_«¿Las Alice? No entiendo. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?»_

—Una de las deficiencias de _Alice_ es que son muy curiosas —añade con voz cansada—. Te contaré lo que pueda en el trayecto, así que sígueme.

Asientes y caminas detrás de Whimask, se acerca a una de las paredes y la toca, después de un crujido esta se mueve dejando a la vista un pasadizo secreto.

— _Aquí es ningún lugar._ Es una especie de purgatorio en medio de la nada, al inicio todos somos Alice pero si no lo conseguimos nos quedamos atrapados y pasamos a ser personajes secundarios.

_«¿Conseguir qué?»_

Whimask comienza a caminar a través del pasadizo, no tienes más opción que seguirle.

—Conozco a muchos de los que están aquí pero no son _ellos_ exactamente, son solo sus versiones de otras realidades.

Al final del pasadizo hay una tenue luz, tienes la esperanza que sea la luz del día, hace mucho que no puedes contemplar un amanecer o un atardecer.

Pero al salir solo te topas con la misma capa negra sin estrellas que siempre ha estado cubriendo ese lugar, pero agradeces estar de nueva cuenta en el bosque.

_«¿Cuándo amanecerá?»_

Te animas a preguntar, Whimask no se detiene, continua caminando en línea recta.

—Aquí nunca hay día ni noche. Supongo que _Dios_ cree que _cosas_ como nosotros no merecemos la cálida luz del sol ni la serenidad de la luna y las estrellas.

_«Sigo sin entender»._

—Primero escucha, después, crea un juicio propio. Antes no.

Guardas silencio y te dejas guiar por él, caminan en un incomodo silencio por casi media hora hasta que llegan a una zona donde hay una rustica casa de madera.

Whimask abre la puerta y te invita a que entres primero, tu atención es acaparada por un espejo que se encuentra a mitad de la única habitación que conforma la vacía casa. Hay varias ventanas y al fondo hay una puerta más, Whimask se coloca a un lado de ti y te señala el espejo.

—Si quieres saber la razón de porqué estás aquí mira a través del espejo —dicho esto camina hacia la puerta del fondo.— Si prefieres no saberlo ven conmigo y salgamos de este lugar, detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la fiesta de té.

**¿Cuál es tu decisión, Alice?**


	13. ❝Fake smile❞

Todos los días, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, se repetía la misma escena que lograba irritar hasta la más remota célula de su cuerpo.

Lo envidiaba.

Con su patética sonrisa de oreja a oreja, riendo como si en la vida no existieran preocupaciones, en medio de palabrería y risas, Phichit se percató que Seung Gil lo miraba, en lugar de enfadarse sonrió con más alegría y lo saludó. Tal acto solo hizo enfurecer más a al azabache, odiaba que se comportara de forma tan falsa y todo mundo le alabase.

Juraba internamente que algún día le haría ver a todos la verdadera naturaleza del joven de piel tostada.

Pero, ¿cómo había iniciado aquel embrollo?

Seung Gil era uno de los mejores trabajadores de su oficina, el jefe le aseguraba que su ascenso llegaría pronto y su vida era tan monótona que no debía preocuparse por problemas personales.

Seung Gil comía y respiraba por el trabajo.

Pero la buena racha se vino abajo cuando llegó un nuevo empleado, el imbécil de Phichit Chulanont, ese bastardo había llegado simplemente armado con una brillante sonrisa y el mundo se arrodilló ante él.

¿Dónde quedaba el esfuerzo y los años de estudio que Seung le había dedicado a su carrera?

Parecía que todo mundo lo había olvidado, su ascenso, su oficina e incluso la atención del chico que le gustaba, todo se lo había arrebatado Phichit.

Odiaba verle cada mañana junto a la maquina de café platicando como si el tiempo no fuera oro, odiaba que de vez en cuando, el inocente Yuuri Katsuki cayera en su trampa de falsedad.

Seung no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, iba a encontrar algo que le demostrase a todos sus compañeros lo que la perfecta sonrisa de Phichit Chulanont escondía.

Tenía el presentimiento que ese tipo arruinaría la vida de los trabajadores de la oficina.

A veces, cuando Phichit tenía que entrar a alguna junta, Seung se colaba en su oficina y husmeaba con la esperanza de encontrar las pruebas suficientes para desenmascararlo.

¿Alguna amante? No.

¿Lavado de dinero? Existía esa posibilidad pero no tenía pruebas.

¿Miembro de la mafia? Demasiado molesto para serlo.

No encontraba absolutamente nada. Phichit era precavido, si este ocultaba algo no sería en la oficina, tendría que ocultarlo en su casa.

No fue difícil conseguir la dirección de Phichit, lo difícil fue encontrar el momento adecuado para invadir su propiedad. Tuvo que esperar a finales de Marzo, cuando la empresa organizaba un picnic por el aniversario laboral del fundador de dicha empresa.

Sólo tuvo que inventar una vaga escusa para faltar y todo estaba listo, tuvo que estudiar mucho sobre cerrajería para manipular la entrada trasera. Una vez dentro notó que la casa lucía de lo más normal a simple vista pero sonrió satisfecho al ver las escaleras hacia el sótano. No importaba cual era el secreto de Phichit, seguramente había algo ahí abajo.

Bajó lentamente y abrió la puerta, la penumbra lo rodeó, de inmediato buscó encender la fuente lumínica del sótano pero no lo consiguió. Simplemente cayó al cuelo sobre lo que él supuso, era un charco de algún tipo de aceite.

—Es muy denso para ser agua.

Las luces se prendieron y pudo verlo, los perturbadores dibujos de rostros felices que tapizaban las paredes, al fondo una montaña de cadáveres con la boca cosida, la cual formaba una tenebrosa sonrisa y el suelo cubierto en su mayoría por sangre.

—Que demonios...

—¿Te gusta? Tenía la sensación que pronto vendrías así que tuve que ordenar un poco. —La voz de Phichit resonó a sus espaldas obligándolo a mirar hacia esa dirección.

—Tu... Sabía que ocultabas algo pero jamás imagine que fuera algo tan perturbador. —Seung se puso de pie.

—¿Perturbador? —preguntó desconcertado para después sonreír con dulzura—. Regalarle sonrisas a las personas no es nada perturbador, creo que es mejor recibir los golpes de la vida con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que vivir amargado —aclaró a la par que mostraba un afilado cuchillo.

Seung lo miró con cierta tranquilidad y negó.

—Seré muy tonto si dejo que un lunático como tu me haga daño.

—No sabes lo mucho que me emociona la idea de dibujar una enorme sonrisa en tu frío rostro.

**¿Cuál fue el final, Alice?**


	14. The house of the mirror

Sientes curiosidad por ver la razón por la que llegaste a ese sitio, lentamente te acercas hasta el espejo pero te detienes al ver que la figura de un hombre se va formado de a poco. Tu cabeza comienza a doler, no quieres seguir mirando así que corres hasta Whimask.

Whimask te observa durante varios segundos.

—Que decepción. Creí que mirarías a través del espejo, eso te hubiera facilitado las cosas.

_«Facilitar...»_

—Ahora me encuentro ansioso por ver cómo saldrás de este embrollo.

 _«¿Tu miraste el espejo? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?»_ , preguntas llena de curiosidad.

—No lo sé, nunca miré el espejo. Yo también era Alice pero fallé y me condenaron a quedarme en este horrible lugar hasta que llegue el día en que recuerde la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Sigues llena de interrogantes que buscan respuesta, sonríes con dulzura y te animas a preguntar un poco más.

_«¿Todas las Alice que llegan nunca se van? ¿O algunas logran salir?»_

Whimask resopla mostrando aburrimiento pero te responde.

—Algunas ven el espejo y salen con facilidad, otras se rehúsan a verlo pero se las ingenian para salir y otras más, como yo, fallan y quedan atrapadas.

_«¿Fallar en qué?»_

Whimask está harto de tus preguntas y abre la puerta como excusa para evitar responder.

En efecto, ya estás de regreso en la fiesta de té. La alargada mesa tiene teteras que desprenden vapor (seguramente ya tienen té) y las vacías sillas ya tienen un ocupante.

Todos los extraños seres que conociste a lo largo de tu peculiar aventura ocupan un asiento, Whimask te guía hasta el asiento del medio y Mixture se coloca detrás de ti.

—Ahora que Alice está de regreso puedo dar por iniciada nuestra añorada fiesta de té. ¡Sean todos bienvenidos!

**¿Estás lista?**


	15. The testimony of Alice

Todos lucen alegres independientemente del aura asesina que cada uno de ellos alberga en su interior.

Mixture es el más alegre de todos, con gran entusiasmo te sirve té y te ofrece un dulce postre, tomas el diminuto pay de mora azul y comienzas a comerlo.

Definitivamente su sabor es un privilegio único, ahora puedes estar feliz.

Miras a tu alrededor y sonríes, todos parecen llevarse bien, dejaron los impulsos destructivos a un lado. Wild Rose platica con King Red, incluso pareciese que el rey no ha perdido la cabeza.

¡Oh! Mira. Cheshire incluso parece contento y aunque sigue hablando con arrogancia intenta hacerle platica a Whimask, el pobre hombre mira las tazas y los bocadillos con neutralidad (o eso supones) ya que no tiene intención alguna de quitarse la máscara.

Sal y Mik discuten con Mixture, como bien sabes, odian las cosas dulces y se niegan a probar bocado alguno.

Puedes afirmar que, por primera vez, te sientes alegre por la compañía de esos peculiares seres.

Pero la felicidad no te dura por mucho tiempo, el desesperado tic-tac del reloj atrae la atención de todos y al final, cuando el reloj suena con desesperación, todos guardan silencio y te miran.

Eres el centro de atención de los felinos ojos de Cheshire, de los rojizos ojos de Sal y Mik, de la monotonía de Whimask, de la locura de King Red, de la delicadeza de Wild Rose y del entusiasmo de Mixture.

—Amigos, es hora que Alice dé su testimonio.

El sentimiento de acorralamiento regresa estrepitosamente a ti, de la nada quieres salir huyendo de ahí.

La escena se torna más desconcertante cuando todos aplauden, era el show que esperaban ver desde el principio y ahora tu se los darás.

—Pobrecillo, luce desconcertado. ¿Alguien tenga la gentileza de explicarle? —suplica Wild Rose.

—¡Alice debe testificar! —exclama King a la par que arroja una tetera en tu dirección.

Te quedas inmóvil ante tal acto, no eres capaz de esquivarlo y el contenido caliente cae sobre ti.

—Imbécil —masculla Cheshire. King simplemente comienza a reír.

—Alice tiene que decir quién es el asesino —dicen al unísono Mik y Sal.

Apartas la mirada de todos los invitados y te centras en el sucio color del mantel, no quieres continuar con ese alboroto.

—Calma, amigos —les tranquiliza Mixture, pero vuelves a ser el centro de su atención—. Alice, aquí hay un asesino y tu debes testificar en su contra.

_«¿Yo?»_

—No es cualquier asesino —interrumpe Whimask—. Este asesino cometió un pecado imperdonable y merece ser castigado.

_«No lo sé»._

—No entres en pánico —añade Cheshire mostrando desinterés—. Sólo tienes que basarte en lo que has visto y declarar.

—Pero hay una condición. —Mixture sigue luciendo tranquilo y eso te da miedo—. Si aciertas, tanto tu como el asesino serán libres pero, si fallas, el asesino vivirá y tu serás sometido a una horrible tortura.

—Y no podrás irte —finaliza Wild Rose.

Esto es un juego donde tienes la posibilidad de ganar o perder todo, piensa con cuidado Alice. Tranquilízate y respira profundo, tienes que recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle que te de una irrefutable prueba en contra del asesino.

Piensa con cuidado.

Y lucha para vivir.

**¿Quién es el asesino Alice?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Autora al habla, si por alguna razón llegaste hasta este punto apreciaría mucho si dejas un comentario especulando sobre la identidad del asesino. Por supuesto, todo esto sin leer el capítulo final. 
> 
> Recuerda que al ser la narración en segunda persona, tu eres Alice en algunos momentos de la historia, ¡así que anímate a dejar tu testimonio!


	16. And the killer...

Bajas la vista y jugueteas con los cubiertos por unos minutos, tienes miedo de confesar pero sabes que no hay salida, para sobrevivir debes afrontar tu crimen.

Te levantas de tu asiento, miras a todos los que te rodean y te señalas, todos se ponen de pie y aplauden.

—Maravilloso —comenta King.

—¡Alice acertó! —exclaman los hermanos conejo.

Wild Rose toma un pañuelo y hace un gesto de estar limpiándose las lágrimas, Cheshire suaviza su semblante y te sonríe, Mixture posa su mano en tu hombro y te felicita.

—Alice, el asesino imperdonable eres tu. ¡Felicidades! Podrás irte de la fiesta de té y si lo deseas, podrás ver a través del espejo.

La idea hace que cruja tu corazón, la melancolía y el dolor caen sobre ti como una avalancha y por un segundo deseas irte sin conocer la verdad pero de inmediato descartas la idea. Tienes que ser fuerte y mirar el espejo.

Asientes y caminas hacia la puerta que te llevara a conocer la verdad, tomas el frío pomo y lo giras, miras por última vez a los curiosos personajes que te encontraste en tu aventura, sonríes y te adentras a la casa del espejo.

La puerta se cierra a tus espaldas, caminas lentamente hacia el objeto intentando ignorar la presión que sientes en el pecho. Al fin puedes ver tu reflejo y sonríes con melancolía.

**Lo has recordado.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Mi madre decidió ponerme el nombre de mi abuelo, Victor. Un nombre algo común y sin brillo alguno, un nombre que nunca me hizo resaltar del resto, era una persona más del montón, con mis problemas y mis pocos momentos de felicidad.

Aun puedo recordar el día que decidí acabar con todo, me paré en el barandal del puente con la esperanza de caer en el río y morir ahogado.

En ese momento mi horrible vida pasó ante mi como si de una barata película de drama se tratara, la separación de mis padres fue el primer acto seguido del alcoholismo de mi madre producto del divorcio.

Los recuerdos se nublaron en esa parte y después me vi en su entierro, una fatídica enfermedad terminó con sus días y me destinó a mi a vivir en un orfanato.

En aquel entonces aseguraba que mi mejor amigo era Chris, otro niño más abandonado, con él pacté escapar de ahí y una vez fuera no nos quedó más remedio que unirnos a una pandilla en un intento de sobrevivir.

Cometimos diversos robos, aprendimos a pelear a las malas y encerramos nuestros sentimientos para no ser lastimados.

Esa vida me tenía harto así que decidí acabar con ella, sin dudarlo me dejé caer y esperé a que el agua llenara mis pulmones para así dejar de respirar.

Mi intento fue fallido.

Alguien sujetó mi mano y me arrastró a la orilla, entre la confusión pude verlo vagamente: cabello azabache, ojos color cobre, piel alba y pálida. Gracias al uniforme que portaba deduje que era al menos tres años menor que yo.

Su borrosa imagen quedó grabada en mi memoria como un tatuaje, era imposible que dejara de pensar en él así que me propuse encontrarlo y agradecerle su desinteresada hazaña.

Gracias a él deje las calles, busqué un empleo y con el tiempo pude alquilar un departamento pero, sobre todo, logré alejarme de la vida de criminal.

Los años pasaron y poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarlo, gracias al cielo si lo conseguí. Descubrí que aquel chico trabajaba en una florería, dicho negocio apenas se había inaugurado y era la única muestra de color en toda la sombría ciudad.

Al inicio me limité a mirarlo de lejos, observaba cada una de sus acciones, desde cómo regaba las flores hasta lo que hacía en sus descansos. Así supe que era un fanático de la literatura clásica, cada tres días se le podía ver con un ejemplar diferente.

Sabía que si seguía ocultándome jamás lograría hablarle, así que mi segundo objetivo fue acudir cada semana a comprar por lo menos un ramo de flores e intentar saludarlo para que al menos notara mi existencia. Nuevamente, mis intentos fueron fallidos, cada vez que veía que me daba la bienvenida al negocio con una dulce sonrisa quedaba en shock y solo era capaz de tomar el primer objeto que veía y pagarlo sin decir absolutamente nada.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo hasta el punto en que él fue quien se animó a hablarme.

_«¿Te gusta la jardinería?»_

_«A esas plantas les va mejor la sombra»._

_«Hoy tenemos una oferta en semillas de girasol»._

No importaba que frase me dedicara, yo era feliz con escucharlo hablar y a la vez me era inevitable odiarme, me odiaba por no ser capaz de darle un simple _gracias_.

Nuestra curiosa normalidad cambió drásticamente un frío día de Noviembre, una densa capa de lluvia cubría las calles de la ciudad, recuerdo que ese día me dirigí temeroso a la florería ya que existía la posibilidad de que no abriesen por el mal clima pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Recuerdo haber entrado, escuchado un alegre saludo por su parte y haber tomado una bolsa de fertilizante orgánico.

Después vino el sonido de la caja registradora y una nerviosa voz impidiéndome salir de la tienda.

—Me gustas —declaró con el rostro completamente sonrojado y desviando la mirada—. Siempre ansío que vengas a la tienda, espero tu visita con entusiasmo...

Puedo jurar que casi me dio un ataque al corazón, estaba tan feliz pero mantuve mi mirada estoica, pretendiendo no lucir como un adolescente enamorado.

 _«¡Tu también me gustas!»._ Eso me hubiera gustado decir pero me resistí, creo que tardé en mostrar señales de vida ya que él bajó la mirada y murmuró con resignación:

—Sé que apenas y nos conocemos, por eso, no es necesario que me respondas ahora.

—No es eso...

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —confesó regalándome un triste sonrisa—. Sería lindo si vinieras a mi casa a celebrarlo.

Quizá esperaba una respuesta negativa, quizá eso era lo que debí responder pero no lo hice. Le di con entusiasmo un _si_ , él me observó lleno de felicidad y me tendió un trozo de papel con su dirección anotada.

—Nos vemos hoy a las diez en punto.

Asentí y salí de la tienda pero regresé segundos después y le pregunté su nombre, él sabia el mío gracias al registro de la tarjeta de crédito pero yo nunca me había animado a preguntarle el suyo.

—Yuuri. Mi nombre es Yuuri.

Nunca olvidaré la hermosa sonrisa y el sentimiento que nació en mi al escuchar su nombre.

No me importó que estuviera lloviendo a cantaros, corrí a una tienda de antigüedades y compré una copia de la novela «Alice in Wonderland», creía que ese sería un regalo perfecto para Yuuri.

Al llegar a casa tomé una ducha y tardé varias horas en escoger un atuendo ideal para la ocasión, quería mostrarle que me interesaba sin parecer un acosador. Cuando al fin había completado un conjunto aceptable, recibí una visita un tanto inesperada.

Se trataba de Chris, acudió a mi con la esperanza de auxiliarle en un robo. Al inicio me negué rotundamente, mis días de criminal juvenil habían terminado pero logró convencerme.

—Viktor, estoy hablando de un jugoso botín. Piénsalo.

En mi mente apareció la imagen de Yuuri, quería tener algo que poder ofrecerle, por que sí, en mi ingenua mente ya había planeado una vida a su lado.

—De acuerdo. Pero tiene que ser rápido, tengo algo importante que hacer a las diez.

Chris me guió hasta un agradable edificio en una de las calles más rusticas de la periferia de la ciudad, yo fui el encargado de forzar la cerradura para entrar. Una vez dentro, Chris se encaminó a buscar en los cajones de los muebles el dichoso botín, en cambio, yo me dediqué a observar. El departamento estaba lleno de fotografías y pinturas de diversos tipos de flores, había a lo largo del pasillo por lo menos una decena de estanterías repletas de libros.

Todo estaba impecable y en orden, claro, hasta que Chris pasó por ahí dejando a sus espaldas un verdadero desorden.

—¿Quiénes son los dueños del departamento? —pregunté curioso.

—Pertenece a un chico, sus padres murieron y le dejaron una gran fortuna o eso escuché.

Asentí y continúe mirando el lugar, me parecía curioso que hubieran retratos de flores pero no de la persona que vivía ahí.

Caminé hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la habitación del dueño, había un pequeño retrato sobre una cajonera, no prendí las luces simplemente tomé el retrato y lo observé en la penumbra.

Los mismos ojos, el corte de cabello y el uniforme...esa fotografía...

No había duda alguna.

—¡Chris! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —advertí.

Chris no me escuchó, continuó buscado su ansiado botín. Furioso lo sujeté del brazo en un intento de sacarlo del departamento.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¡No podemos irnos ahora!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, la cerradura comenzó a abrirse y ambos entramos en pánico, Chris corrió a la cocina y yo me oculté detrás de un mueble.

La puerta se abrió y sus pasos resonaron por todo el lugar, pude ver su rostro de angustia al ver que su departamento estaba patas arriba. Tomó su teléfono celular pero antes de tener la oportunidad de llamar a la policía, Chris lo sujetó y lo amenazó con un filoso cuchillo.

Quizá debí dejar pasar tal acto, quizá debí ser yo quien llamara a la policía, quizá...quizá él nunca debió salvarme.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es forcejear con Chris, quería arrebatarle el cuchillo, no quería que lastimase a Yuuri pero las cosas no salieron bien. Yuuri logró zafarse del agarre de Chris e intentó correr a la salida, por acto reflejo intente detenerlo pero...

**Lo arruiné todo.**

El cuchillo había atravesado su abdomen y la persona que sostenía el mango de la letal arma era yo.

La sangre se deslizó con fluidez, manchando mis manos y su ropa.

Con cuidado lo deje en el suelo intentado parar la hemorragia, recuerdo haberle gritado a Chris que llamara una ambulancia, recuerdo sentir la fría mano de Yuuri acariciar mi rostro, regalarme una última sonrisa y dedicarme sus ultimas palabras.

—Viniste.

Lo siguiente es confuso, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo por una de las soledosas calles de la ciudad, no apartaba la vista de un farol ni del cielo estrellado, observé por un segundo mis sangrientas manos y al segundo siguiente las luces de un automóvil me cegaron.

El resto... el resto creo que ya es historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❥ Final basado en la película «Don't worry, I'm a ghost».


End file.
